Kopfsache
Kopfsache ist die zehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean ist nach Kevins Tod erschüttert und gelobt, den Engel zu finden, der den Propheten getötet hat. Nicht nur, um Sam zu befreien, sondern auch um sich zu rächen. Castiel kommt am Bunker an und schlägt vor, Sams Hirn vom Engel zu lösen, so dass sie mit Sam reden und ihn dazu bringen können, Gadreel aus seinem Körper zu verbannen. Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem. Der einzige, der weiß, wie man Hirn von Körper trennt, ist Crowley. Handlung Nachdem Dean Kevin nach Jägertradition bestattet hat, kehrt er in den Bunker zurück und verwüstet aus Verzweiflung und Wut den Lesesaal. Als Castiel auftaucht, findet er Dean beim Vorbereiten von Waffen. Ihm fällt die Unordnung auf und so erzählt Dean Castiel alles. Derweil stattet Gadreel einem Popstar einen Besuch ab. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Sänger die Hülle des Engels Thaddeus ist, der Gadreel in seiner Haftzeit gefoltert hat. Als Thaddeus meint, es hätte ihm Spaß gemacht, Gadreels Zellenkumpel Abner zu quälen, zückt Gadreel das Engelsschwert, das er zuvor aus Thaddeus Gitarrenkoffer entwendet hat, und tötet ihn. Castiel hadert zwar ein wenig mit Deans Entscheidungen, doch er drückt ihm sein Mitgefühl aus und ist bereit ihm zu helfen. Er ist jedoch entsetzt, dass sein Freund den Engel in Sam und damit Sam selbst töten will, falls Gadreel Sam nicht verlässt. Dean ist sauer auf sich selbst und nimmt das auf seine Kappe, schließlich habe er diese dumme Entscheidung getroffen. Castiel erinnert ihn, dass Sam stark sei und den Engel sicher selber aus sich verbannen könne. Dean ist beunruhigt und gesteht, dass Sam nicht weiß, dass er die Hülle eines Engels ist. Castiel hat eine Idee. Dämonen können sich in das "System" eines Engels hacken und die Programmierung verändern. Dadurch könnten sie vielleicht direkt mit Sam sprechen. Sie gehen zu Crowleys Kammer und bieten ihm einen Deal an. Seine Hilfe gegen etwas Menschenblut, doch Crowley schlägt einen anderen Deal vor. Er will etwas frische Luft schnappen und sich die Beine vertreten, dafür würde er ihnen helfen. Castiel und Dean diskutieren darüber. Dem Dämon fällt auf, dass Sam nicht da ist, und er zählt eins und eins zusammen. Als er Dean und Castiel damit konfrontiert, entscheiden sie sich schließlich, auf den Deal einzugehen. Das Problem ist, dass Gadreel im Impala verschwunden ist. Castiel bietet an seinen Wagen zu benutzen. So machen sich die drei auf den Weg zu einer Zweigstelle der NSA und liefern sich dabei sarkastische Wortgefechte. Als sie losfahren, werden sie von einer Dämonin beobachtet, die daraufhin Abaddon informiert, dass man Crowleys habhaft werden kann. Gadreel meldet sich bei Metatron von seinem Auftrag zurück. Der neue Chef im Himmel genehmigt sich einen Drink in einer Bar, in der Gadreels ehemalige Hülle arbeitet. Gadreel meint, es wäre ihm nicht leicht gefallen Kevin zu töten, und überreicht Metatron die Steintafeln. Dieser meint, dass es notwendig gewesen sei und er beschlossen habe, dass Kevin der letzte Prophet gewesen sei. Anschließend gibt er Gadreel einen weiteren Mordauftrag. Gadreel will wissen, wie viele er noch töten müsse. Metatron entgegnet, dass er nicht fragen sondern handeln soll. In der NSA-Zweigstelle arbeitet eine Undercover-Dämonin, die bereit ist, mit Crowley zu reden. Cecily bringt ihn auf den neuesten Stand zur Lage in der Hölle. Abaddon habe bis jetzt nur einige aggressive Dämonen sicher auf ihrer Seite. Die Mehrheit, sie eingeschlossen, würde abwarten, wer die Oberhand behält, Abaddon oder er. Außerdem berichtet sie ihm, dass Castiel die Gnade eines anderen Engels an sich genommen hat. Crowley reicht ihr ein Bild von dem Impala und bittet sie, den Standort des Wagens ausfindig zu machen. Gadreel hat auf dem Weg zu seinem neuen Auftrag eine rote Ampel überfahren und so setzten sich die drei auf seine Fersen. Cecily gibt die Informationen an Abaddon weiter. Sie ist gar nicht erfreut, dass die Dämonin auf beiden Seiten mitmischt, und tötet sie. Gadreel muss indessen feststellen, dass derjenige, den er nun umbringen soll, sein Zellenkumpel Abner ist, der er für tot hielt. Abner hat nun eine Familie und einen Job und ist zufrieden damit. Gadreel erzählt ihm, dass er Thaddeus getötet hat. Abner entgegnet, dass der Fall der Engel für sie eine zweite Chance sei mit dem abzuschließen was sie waren. Der Schlüssel zum Glück sei an dem festzuhalten, was man am meisten will (für ihn ist es die Familie), koste es was es wolle. Als Dean und Castiel das Haus betreten, vor dem der Impala parkt, hat Gadreel Abner bereits getötet und ist dabei, sich das Blut abzuwaschen. Es kommt zum Kampf. Nachdem Dean von Gadreel niedergeschlagen wurde, gelingt es Castiel, den anderen Engel per Faustschlag auszuknocken. Sie bringen ihn in ein verlassenes Lagerhaus. Nachdem Castiel ihn begutachtet und festgestellt hat, dass Sam alleine überleben kann, wenn der Engel nicht mehr in ihm ist, versuchen sie rauszufinden, wer Ezechiel wirklich ist. Dean gibt ihm die Chance, Sam von sich aus zu verlassen. Als Gadreel sich nicht kooperativ zeigt, löst Dean Crowley die Handschellen und lässt ihn mit der Arbeit beginnen. Diese besteht aus einer Art Hirnpunktion, die für Gadreel äußerst schmerzhaft ist. Dean hält es nach einer Weile nicht mehr aus, Gadreel mit Sams Stimme schreien zu hören. Um sich abzulenken, beginnt er ein Gespräch mit Castiel. Dean entschuldigt sich bei ihm, weil er Castiel des Bunkers verwiesen hat. Castiel stellt fest, dass sie beide ausgetrickst wurden, obwohl sie gute Absichten hatten, was daran liegt, dass sie in manchen Situationen einfach zu leichtgläubig sind. Als Crowley etwas rausgefunden hat, ruft er Dean und Castiel. Gadreel spricht Henochisch. Castiel übersetzt und als ihm klar wird, wer in Sam wirklich steckt, wird er wütend und beschimpft den bewusstlosen Gadreel. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, meint er, dass sie Sam nicht in ihm finden würden. Er habe ihn in einem Traum eingesperrt, in dem er mit Dean Ghule jagt. Dean hat genug und schlägt Plan B vor. Castiel solle in Sam eindringen und Gadreel rauswerfen. Castiel erklärt ihm, dass er das ohne Sams Zustimmung nicht könne. Crowley bringt sich ins Spiel und meint, er als Dämon bräuchte keine Erlaubnis. Er wäre bereit, zu Sam durchzudringen und ihm zu erklären, dass er den Engel in sich rauswerfen muss. Allerdings verlange er dafür seine Freiheit. Da er keine andere Wahl hat, geht Dean darauf ein und lässt Castiel Sams Antidämonen-Tattoo entfernen. Er gibt Crowley das Codewort "Poughkeepsie" mit auf den Weg. Sam weiß, dass es bedeutet, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und weg zu rennen. Kaum hat Castiel das Tattoo entfernt, entsteigt Crowleys Hülle roter Rauch und schießt in Sam. Crowley begegnet Sam, während dieser für den angeblichen Fall recherchiert. Sam denkt, Crowley wäre aus seiner Kammer entkommen, doch als der Dämon das Codewort sagt, wird Sam stutzig. Crowley beeilt sich, Sam die Situation zu erklären. Sam will ihm erst nicht glauben, doch als er sich auf die Anweisung des Dämons hin erinnert und vor seinem inneren Auge einige Ereignisse der letzten Zeit erscheinen, erkennt er den Ernst der Lage. Als auf einmal Gadreel auftaucht, kommt es zum Showdown. Der Engel sieht sich wegen Sams Zustand auf der sicheren Seite, doch Sam behält am Ende die Oberhand und kann Gadreel aus sich verbannen. Die Essenz des Engels findet in seiner alten Hülle Unterschlupf und Metatron, der noch immer an der Bar sitzt, scheint es nicht zu überraschen. Crowley kehrt in seine eigene Hülle zurück und Sam kommt zu sich. Just in diesem Moment ist Abaddon im Anmarsch. Crowley meint, die Winchesters und Castiel sollten sie ihm überlassen und zur Hintertür verschwinden. Da sie in keiner Position sind, selbst zu kämpfen, verschwinden sie tatsächlich. Abaddon will ihrem Widersacher sofort ihre Dämonen auf den Hals hetzen. Doch Crowley hält eine flammende Rede, in der er den Dämonen rät, sich ihm anzuschließen. Nach der Bitte, die Nachricht an die anderen Dämonen weiter zu leiten, verschwindet er mit einem Fingerschnippen. Castiel hat Sam, soweit es geht, geheilt und meint, den Rest würde er in Etappen heilen. Dean stellt sich dem, was Sam zu sagen hat. Dieser erklärt, dass er sauer auf ihn ist und nicht verstehen kann, wieso Dean das gemacht hat, da er bereit war zu sterben. Sein Bruder verteidigt sich und meint, dass er das nicht zulassen konnte. Er nimmt Kevins Tod auf seine Kappe und meint, dass die Schuld ihn nicht loslassen werde. Doch er würde Gadreel finden und töten, aber allein, da er nun selbst überzeugt ist, dass es an ihm liegt, dass die Leute, die ihm nahe stehen, sterben müssen und er will für keinen weiteren Tod verantwortlich sein. Sam meint verständnislos, dass er ihn nicht aufhalten werde, doch sei das nicht das Problem. Auf Dean Frage, was das bedeuten soll, schickt Sam ihn weg. Dean steigt in den Impala und lässt Sam und Castiel zurück. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Metatron *Abaddon *Gadreel *Thaddeus *Cecily *Abner Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen Musik *'The Famous Final Scene' von Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band *'The Royal Scene' von dudeROYAL *'Hobo Blues' von The Rob Donnelly Band (Cavendish Music Library / Imagem Production Music) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Road Trip (Autoreise) *'Spanisch:' Viaje De Pirados (Autoreise) *'Französisch:' Union sacrée (Heilige Union) *'Italienisch:' La rivincita di Crowley (Rache von Crowley) *'Portugiesisch:' Viagem (Reise) *'Finnisch:' Tien päällä (Auf der Straße) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09